1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a composition and method for reducing intraocular pressure (IOP) in humans and animals. More particular, the invention relates to a method for temporarily alleviating the symptoms of glaucoma.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Vinblastine is an alkaloid isolated from Vinca rosea Linn., Apocynaceae whose extraction procedure is well-known in the art, see for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,097,137 and 3,225,030. Vinblastine has been used heretofore in research and as an antineoplastic agent.
Glaucoma is a condition of the eye characterized by increased intraocular pressure. Untreated, the condition eventually leads to irreversible retinal damage and blindness. Conventional therapy for glaucoma is with pilocarpine and/or epinephrine administered topically several times daily.
One of the problems with many conventional drugs for the treatment of glaucoma is that they decrease the size of the pupil, i.e., they are miotic drugs. This is an undesirable side effect, resulting in temporarily impaired vision.